sonic_hysteriaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes from NicoCW
Mushroom Hill Act 1 "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/0cdsbnic1qd... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/4e02/f/... PATREON: https://www.patreon.com/nicocw SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/mushroo... The first zone of Sonic Hysteria. Now that this is done, you might want to redownload the entire album as a whole since I updated each track with track numbers and the release year so they won't be ordered weird." Mushroom Hill Act 2 Summer "clown_using_desktop.jpg" Old Prism Relic Act 1 "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/w1g5j132xzz... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/5cf9/f/... That's right, an original zone! Prism Relic Zone takes place in the same dimension as the Special Stages, but it's a regular stage just like all the others. It's sparkly and colorful, but Dr. Eggman still has business here. He tends to like places that contain highly-guarded primordial artifacts with mysterious power."{ Prism Relic Act 1 "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/uict23uz4g3... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/060a/f/... BG ASSETS: https://www.dropbox.com/s/ivvod6fukcw... PATREON: https://www.patreon.com/nicocw SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/v20-pri... OLD VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XooM... I'm surprised how popular Prism Relic became considering it's an original stage. So since my skills in both backgrounds and music have improved, I overhauled the level's background and polished up the song. I also included all the background assets since a lot of people have been wanting them. Prism Relic is the 2nd stage in Sonic Hysteria and would be accessed through a special ring after completing Mushroom Hill. It takes place in the same dimension that houses the Chaos Emeralds, except you're here for a different reason." Old Prism Relic Act 2 "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/ygd8p8zrq7g... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/a769/f/... ...I can't think of one. So yeah... Um... Enjoy the song." Prism Relic Act 2 "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/d1k4h2u0s5b... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/8014/f/... BG ASSETS: https://www.dropbox.com/s/ivvod6fukcw... PATREON: https://www.patreon.com/nicocw SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/v20-pri... OLD VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfim-... The song for Act 2 changed a lot less than Act 1 since I made it more recently, but the entire background was overhauled so I reuploaded this with it. The background assets are for both Act 1 & 2. Act 2 takes place over the clouds. In Prism Relic Act 2, you see Eggman stole a thingy and the gang needs to chase him through a stage filled with Special Stage-like obstacles. Sonic Hysteria has a plot, but I don't want to get into it until I have more stages up." Quartz Quadrant Past "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/ayglcv2om7p... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/9e95/f/... SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/quartz-... Quartz Quadrant Past... Past. Sonic might have ran a bit too fast after touching the sign because now he's stuck in the Stone Age. There's no pretty crystals to look at, just lava and tar pits to keep you occupied instead." Quartz Quadrant Persent "Outside starts at 1:25 DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/1urkzup4a7m... BACKGROUND (INSIDE): https://orig00.deviantart.net/217d/f/... BACKGROUND (OUTSIDE): https://orig00.deviantart.net/a99b/f/... PATREON: https://www.patreon.com/nicocw SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/quartzq... This is possibly the hardest Sonic song to remix. That's why I did it because I don't mess around anymore. So what's with the Inside/Outside thing? I figured since the original song changed tone halfway through, and since the original stage had two backgrounds, that I'd extend both halves of the song and have one play while you're inside and the other while you're outside. So, pretending this is a real game, I made sure both versions had the same exact drums and bass instrument, that way when you transition between inside and outside, the music can switch to the exact time on the other version without throwing you off, kind of like in Banjo-Kazooie when you dive underwater." Quartz Quadrant Bad Future "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/qf8g0suhjd2... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/493b/f/... PATREON: https://www.patreon.com/nicocw SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/quartz-... dont roast me or ill call my bf" Old Quartz Quadrant Good Future "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/naiurey5cjf... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/f4b0/f/... My dog can beat this level." Quartz Quadrant Good Future "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/8sptoiom62d... BACKGROUND (INSIDE): https://orig00.deviantart.net/f4b0/f/... BACKGROUND (OUTSIDE): https://orig00.deviantart.net/f1e0/f/... PATREON: https://www.patreon.com/nicocw SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/shz04gf OLD VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nANmM... I've been working on mastering music and I've made a lot of progress. The problem with this is that now all the older tracks sound very muddy compared to my newer ones. So because of that, I'm going back and remastering each track of Sonic Hysteria while still uploading new ones. All the songs are going to sound the same, but much cleaner. I started off with this one because I wanted to do another version of Quartz Quadrant Good Future, but didn't want to ditch the original. So I made an Inside version followed by the original (and remastered) Outside version just like the Present. I probably won't make Inside/Outside Past and Bad Future versions since they don't really need it. I'm almost done the track I was supposed to upload this month and that should come before July as intended. I'm going to be remastering each zone in order starting from Mushroom Hill, and I'll have the remastered Act 1 up at the same time as Act 2. It may not be this month though since I've been busy with this and lots of other things. I'm also going to get into the plot in the description for each remaster, so for those of you looking forward to that, it's finally coming." Hill Top Act 1 "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/i7rdecbqwwa... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/8a4a/f/... SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/hill-to... It's finally done! The first of my new series of remixes. It's called Sonic Hysteria and it's a basically soundtrack I'd make if I were to create a 2D Sonic game similar to Mania. It's NOT an actual fan game I'm working on, just a soundtrack. I wanted to do this so I can make remixes with my own spin rather than imitate games that already exist. I always liked doing themes that sound like they can work in levels instead of just regular remixes, so I figured I'd pretend they're part of a game. Oh, right, funny description, uh... Hill Top yehaw slack-jaw yokel howdy howdy slim jim yeah." Hill Top Act 2 "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/ftf6bcyeicg... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/971f/f/... PATREON: https://www.patreon.com/nicocw SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/hill-to... Today is the international day of the elements. As the ritual goes, fire ignites the earth, water purifies it, and the wind sends it to its destination. In Hill Top Act 2, you'll be up against the elements in many forms. Strong winds, heavy rain, volcanic eruptions and staggering earthquakes will be testing you. Just get your head back in the clouds and take it easy. Have a tremendous Friday, cocksuckas." Festival Night Act 1 "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/4mdjm8k9jaw... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/8ce4/f/... ECLIPSE TIME LAPSE: https://twitter.com/NicoCVV/status/97... PATREON: https://www.patreon.com/nicocw SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/festiva... Are you paying attention to the background? Good. The only "Night" zone you're gonna find that takes place during the day, but it's turning to night as the Total Little Eclipse happens. As you progress through Act 1 of Festival Night, it gets darker as Little Planet covers the sun. After you defeat the Act 1 boss, the diamond ring lights the sky, totality is in play and Act 2 begins." Festival Night Act 2 "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/3d98590n93v... BACKGROUND (Eggman): https://orig00.deviantart.net/ddee/f/... BACKGROUND (Metal Sonic): https://orig00.deviantart.net/3584/f/... PATREON: https://www.patreon.com/nicocw SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/festiva... Eggman builds a lot of stuff, so what better way to fund all his inventions than to play a DJ set during the Total Little Eclipse? So during August of 2017, the same week Sonic Mania came out, I left to go on a 16-hour road trip to the 4321 event at Astral Valley, Missouri to see the solar eclipse and this mad scientist from another multiverse known as Dave Tipper. This was after I quit Classic & Mania remixes because I wanted to do something more original and couldn't quite figure it out yet. A new 16-bit Sonic game coming out within a week of a total eclipse was a cosmic event I wasn't ready for and I had the most insane week of my life. So of course I had to make a zone based on the event where the whole idea for Sonic Hysteria was born." Launch Base Act 1 "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/4hil332l763... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/c0ca/f/... DISCORD: https://discordapp.com/invite/2rrHFVz SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/launch-... When I was a wee lad, much like thinking Hydrocity was a flooded movie theater, I thought Launch Base was a baseball level because you launch balls and then run to the bases. And I thought the "GO!"s in the background were kids cheering." Launch Base Act 2 "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/iziqnqpvur7... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/3c82/f/... PATREON: https://www.patreon.com/nicocw SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/launch-... As of Hill Top Act 2 I was going to upload a new track every Friday until the end of May, but I'm not gonna be home tomorrow so I'm uploading this one a day early. This time around in Launch Base, you don't fall off the rocket after it takes off. You stay on and climb and to the top as it heads toward the South Pole of Little Planet. ALSO, this is the 20th Hysteria track I uploaded, meaning it's now officially halfway complete! If I'm on schedule, and I'm way ahead of it, the entire album should be done late December of this year." Blizzerd Bedlam Past "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/w9nldiykbay... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/9ac1/f/... PATREON: https://www.patreon.com/nicocw SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/blizzar... Blizzard Bedlam as a desolate, barren wasteland overlooking Earth, or Mobius or whatever it's called this week. There will probably be a brawl about it in the comments so I'll figure it out soon." Blizzerd Bedlam Present "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/jkg6ihmbo36... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/14b7/f/... PATREON: https://www.patreon.com/nicocw SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/blizzar... I'm not gonna be home tomorrow again, so Christmas came early, here's your Present! After taking out the boss of Launch Base Act 2, who also happened to be the pilot, the rocket crashes onto the southern ice cap of Little Planet after the gang makes their escape." Blizzerd Badlam Bad Future "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/u6xv157tgeu... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/f1c0/f/... PATREON: https://www.patreon.com/nicocw SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/blizzar... I haven't been home on Friday lately so I'm just gonna switch the rest of this month to Thursday. Blizzard Bedlam experiences the effects of global warming and is transformed into a coal-burning plant. All that shiny, slippery ice you see in the Past and Present turned into a gross mixture of mud and slush. And it's all because of you. Dude. Why did you let this happen? This is what you get for being naughty." Blizzerd Bedlam Good Future "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/2dmp4e0tdhg... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/7f7e/f/... PATREON: https://www.patreon.com/nicocw SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/blizzar... I had my hands full this week so this came a day late, but here it is. Blizzard Bedlam is now wrapped up. Also, since this is now done, here's the current list of zones and their order: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DdlQselWA..." Mecha Green Hill Act 1 "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/yfcyoq2jmi0... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/438c/f/... SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/mecha-g... While working on Metropolis Past, Izuka stormed into my house, held a gun to my head, and told me I have to include Green Hill in Sonic Hysteria in some way shape or form hurry please call the police before he makes me do Natural Chemical Plant next." Mecha Green Hill Act 2 "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/qgxom6guvk0... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/e9fc/f/... DISCORD: https://discord.gg/2rrHFVz SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/mecha-g... You've heard of the Elf on the Shelf, now get ready for Izuka with a Bazooka! Tell my family it's been real." Soul Shore Act 1 "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/uakct92jsms... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/5a92/f/... SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/soul-sh... A peaceful cemetery on the coast of South Island. Let it serve as a reminder of what's gonna happen to me if I don't finish Metropolis Past." Soul Shore Act 2 "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/yej2s9t5h34... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/4d44/f/... SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/soul-sh... While Soul Shore Act 1 is a calm beach where the dead rest peacefully, Act 2 is the complete opposite. It's dark, foggy, and haunted. You'll be attacked by broken-down badniks that have small ghosts inside them instead of animals while running along the pier and a dilapidated roller coaster." Metropolis Past "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/hn1wvcqxkqs... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/22e1/f/... PATREON: https://www.patreon.com/nicocw SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/metropo... Yep. This took forever. I originally planned to have this up shortly after Metropolis Present, but I just couldn't quite get it right at the time. Now that I'm already way better than I was that long ago, here's literally-forgotten Metropolis Past." Metropolis Present "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/cmwamz1cgfw... BACKGROUND): https://orig00.deviantart.net/2085/f/... SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/metropo... It turns out if you climb high enough you can see that Metropolis does, in fact, contain a Metropolis, unlike that liar in Mania, Hydrocity, which doesn't contain a city. Also, who said only CD levels can have time travel?" Aqua Lake Act 1 "DOWNLOAD (FLAC): https://www.dropbox.com/s/gqvb643db3q... BACKGROUND: https://orig00.deviantart.net/71d0/f/... SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/nicocw/aqua-la... Aqua Lake is cool and all but guys, listen, I just ate the most ballin' banana in the known universe! I've been sick for the past 3 days and journeyed to the kitchen to grab a banana since that's the only thing my stomach would accept. That shit got me on my feet like those fat bitches in Peter Popoff's infomercials! A wise man once told me 'Bed, Bath & Banana' and damn was he right." Unreleased Hysteria "QUARTZ QUADRANT PAST An inside version was in the works, taking place within a prehistoric volcano and being based off the US soundtrack while the outside version would remain based off the original Past track. COLLISION CHAOS A single-act zone between Prism Relic and Quartz Quadrant. Eggman stealing the Time Stones from Prism Relic caused the time periods in Collision Chaos to collide into one zone (literally Collision Chaos) so the song would use elements from all four time periods. WACKY WORKBENCH Got cut at some point in favor of Collision Chaos. The idea behind the zone would be that the electricity levels would change depending on what part of the music is playing. For example, when the past section kicks in, the power would go off, disabling the checkerboard floors. When the song drops and becomes intense, a power surge would happen, causing the checkerboard floors to launch you and the platforms on it extremely high. SUNSET PARK A single-act zone after Soul Shore. The sun would slowly set as you progress until it becomes night, then the second half of the level would take place on a train. MIRAGE SALOON The "act 2" of Sunset Park. The first half of the level would take place on the train and the second half would be on foot. Eggman built a western-themed casino over this place. At the end of the level, the gun attempts to shoot you to Oil Ocean like in Mania, but misses its trajectory and sends you to Metropolis instead. TOXIC CAVES Intended to be "act 2" of Aqua Lake, which would be accessed through an underwater pipe that jets you over to this place. It would have elements from Hidden Palace from Sonic 2 and elements from Sonic Spinball itself. SCRAP BRAIN RUINS A tunnel at the end of Toxic Caves would have taken you to Sonic 1's Scrap Brain Act 3. The song was meant to sound similar to a bad future of Labyrinth Zone while including elements from the Genesis Scrap Brain music. Act 2 was going to be the final level of the game with the song being based off the 8-bit Scrap Brain theme. You would be in the original Scrap Brain Act 1 full of overgrowth. In the background, the eye from Prism Relic would have been controlling and powering the entire base."